


Five Points Challenge

by speedy



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedy/pseuds/speedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different outcomes to Frisco Jones' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Points Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> General Hospital belongs to ABC/Disney.  
> Challenge from the SoapZone Fan Fiction Board years ago. One character, five significant points in their life changed in short scenes.

1\. Frisco never came to Port Charles

Andrew Jones looked out at the little town his brother had chosen to live. His brother. He couldn't believe Mr. Perfect, Mr. Never Done Anything Wrong, had managed to get himself arrested. For kidnapping, no less. Whatever had possessed him to kidnap a child and a sick girl who happened to commissioner's niece? No chick was worth all that.

He made his way to the police station. He walked to the front desk where a dark haired man was standing. "Excuse me?"

The man turned around to face him. "Can I help you?" He asked with an Australian accent.

"I'm looking for my brother."

"And he is?"

"Dr. Anthony Jones. I believe he was arrested yesterday."

Andrew saw the other man's jaw clench angrily. "And you are?"

"His brother. Who the hell are you?"

"The police commissioner."

Ah, now the anger made sense to Andrew. He'd have to keep an eye on this guy. "Good to know. Can I see my brother now?"

The commissioner motioned to another man. "Taggart, go get Dr. Jones. His brother is here to see him." To Andrew, he said, "I'll show you to a room."

Andrew was led to an interrogation room. No different than the interrogation rooms at the LAPD. "Here you go, Mr. Jones," the other man said as Andrew walked through the door.

"Lt. Jones," he corrected. "LAPD."

 

2\. Frisco never joined the police force

Frisco smiled and tiredly signed yet another autograph. "Thanks. Have a good night," he said to his fans, trying to get away from them. He weaved his way through the New York City crowd, keeping his head down, wishing he could just disappear. Praying he wouldn't get stopped again.

Most of the time, the fans and the celebrity didn't bother him, especially since he wasn't that big of a star. Not like he used to be twenty years ago.

His days in Port Charles with the Riff Raff seemed so long ago. When Steffi had convinced him to not quit his music career and made him a star. In truth, he hated being a star. All he wanted was to be home with Felicia. His damn career had destroyed them more than once. They had always found their way back to each other, until she found the stability she needed with Mac Scorpio. Frisco had nothing personally against the guy, he just couldn't stand the fact that the girls – his girls – called Scorpio "Dad".

Aw, hell. He knew it was his own fault, just like the demise of his relationship with Felicia. He'd made his choice when he left for every tour and was gone for months, even years at a time. He couldn't expect his family to follow him all over the world forever. And they hadn't.

The cold wind whipped around him, but he didn't notice. He was focused on getting back to his apartment, getting back to his daughters. It had been years since they had wanted to come visit him and he wasn't about to let them down the one time they had asked. He'd dropped everything he could get away with so he could be with them. He still had a TV appearance he had had to make, but they would be waiting at home for him.

"Girls?" he called out after entering his home.

One young blonde came bouncing out of the family room. "Daddy!" Georgie said, jumping into her father's arms.

"Hey pumpkin! How was your flight?"

"It was great! I got straight A's again!"

"Great! I'm proud of you!" he cheered, hugging her again.

"How was your TV thingy?"

He shrugged. "It was okay. Where's your sister?"

Georgie rolled her eyes. "She's been talking to Lucas Stansbury for like an hour now."

He sighed. Teenage girls and the telephone… "Guess I won't be looking at my phone bill this month," he joked.

Frisco followed his younger daughter into the family room. TV was on, sound down, and Maxie was curled up in his recliner. He stood in front of the TV and waved at her, trying to get her attention. Maxie merely waved back and continued on with her conversation. Georgie just shrugged.

"Gee, it's great to see you, Maxie," he said loudly.

She covered up the mouthpiece. "Frisco, I'm on the phone," she told him, irritated.

He crossed his arms. "You can talk to Lucas tomorrow."

"Frisco!"

"Ask Lucas to tell Tiffany and Sean I said hello."

She rolled her eyes. "Lucas, I have to go. Tell your aunt and uncle that Frisco says hello. I'll call you tomorrow." She turned off the phone and threw it at her father. "There you go, Frisco. I'm off the phone. Happy?"

"I'd be a lot happier if you'd at least call me Dad to my face."

"Sorry, Dad."

"Can I get a hug?" She reluctantly got up and hugged him. "Now was that so bad?" he asked, smiling.

"Down in front!" Georgie yelled, trying to look around her father and sister to see the TV.

Maxie moved to block her little sister's view and moved every time Georgie did.

"Hey! Maxie, stop it!" she whined and threw the remote at her older sister.

Frisco settled into his recliner. "No fighting, girls," he scolded halfheartedly, trying to hold back a smile and finally feeling like part of his family.

 

3\. Frisco died in Bulgaria

Felicia pulled out the music box one more time. Her wedding anniversary was last week. She had been Mrs. Colton Shore for five years now.

Today was another wedding anniversary. She opened the music box and heard the song play. Lady of My Heart. The song Frisco had written for their wedding. Their first dance, he sang it for her. He'd sung it for her at the airport the day he left. He'd promised to return. That was the last time she'd seen him.

A year later, Frisco was dead.

She wiped away a tear. Today wasn't just their wedding anniversary. It was also his birthday.

God forbid, she still loved him so much. He was her true love. Colton could never be what Frisco was to her. She could never love Colton the way she had Frisco.

She jumped hearing the phone ring. She instinctively knew who it was. No one else would call today. "Hello, Tony."

"How are you doing, Felicia?"

"Hanging in there," she tried to say happily. "It still seems like yesterday that we found him."

"Not a day goes by that I don't still think of him."

"I miss him so much, Tony."

"I miss him, too."

 

4\. Frisco didn't go back to the WSB

Frisco glanced at his partner. Taggart was driving him nuts tonight. Stupid Mac sent him out on a stupid stakeout with his stupid partner.

"Morgan's not going to show," he said, pissed off he was out here for nothing.

"He'll show, Jones. Give it time," Taggart told him confidently.

"Give it time? We've been out here all night, Taggart! How much more time does he need?"

"We're going to get him tonight, Jones!"

"This was supposed to go down two hours ago! He's not going to show!"

Taggart slammed his fist on the steering wheel. "I was so sure!"

Frisco placed a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder. "We'll get him, Taggart. Corinthos, too." He paused, not sure if he should mention his conversation with Mac to the other man. "You know, I suggested to Mac to that we call the WSB. I've still got some friends there. They could easily get someone inside."

"What'd he say?"

Frisco shrugged. "He wasn't too happy about it. He's still mad about Robert and Anna. I thought maybe I'd go ahead and make some calls."

Taggart was suspiciously quiet. Frisco glanced at him, wondering what was going through his mind. "Make the call, Jones. I'll take care of Mac. Corinthos and Morgan need to go down."

"Okay. Well, I need to go home. My wife would probably like to see me."

Taggart reluctantly started the car. "How are Felicia and the girls?"

"Felicia keeps teasing me, saying if she were a jealous woman, she'd think I was having an affair with your ugly ass. Maxie's a teenager, enough said. I can't keep track of her boyfriends, who are of course more important than her grades. Georgie has a crush on some football player that won't even give her the time of day. And Andie has an unhealthy obsession with pink. Her room looks like it's been hosed down with Pepto-Bismal," Frisco told him as they drove back to the station.

"Sounds like a happy home to me," Taggart teased as they arrived at the station. "You ever regret quitting the WSB?"

Frisco pondered that, walking into the station. "Sometimes I miss it, but then I go home to my family. I'm happy here. Sure the WSB would've been exciting and all, I wouldn't have ever been truly happy. Felicia and the girls are everything to me."

Taggart smiled at his partner, his friend. "Since you're so happy, you can tell Mac that Morgan didn't show," he said as he disappeared as quickly as he could.

"Oh, I hate it when he does that!" Frisco groaned, knowing he'd been conned, and headed towards the commissioner's office.

 

5\. Maxie never needed the heart transplant/BJ never died

Frisco peeked into the window, waiting for his niece to get to his present. He wanted to see her reaction to the necklace he'd picked up for her in India. The second he'd seen it, he knew BJ would love it.

He'd been out here for nearly an hour, lucky nobody had seen him yet. Not that his brother, sister-in-law or ex-wife would actually say anything to him. He hadn't been home in years.

BJ reached the end of her pile of gifts without opening Frisco's. He hung his head and turned to go, wondering if it hadn't arrived or if they'd even given it to her. He would have to go back to the WSB soon, he wanted to watch her open his present.

"Uncle Frisco?"

He turned back around at the sound of BJ's voice. "Hey, birthday girl," he said, smiling. He took in her dark eyes and dark hair, delicate features. She looked so much like Tania.

"I saw you through the window. I wasn't sure it was really you or if I was seeing things."

"Why would you see things?"

The young woman blushed. "I wanted you to be here for my birthday."

"I'm sorry. I didn't feel right coming in. I couldn't be here for Maxie's birthday, I didn't think it would be fair... "

BJ cut him off. "It's okay, Uncle Frisco. I know how disappointed Maxie was when you missed her birthday again."

Frisco closed his eyes and hung his head sheepishly.

"I saved your present for last, although having you here is the best present of all."

"So open it!" he urged, happier than he had just been. "That's what I've been sitting out here waiting for!"

She laughed, a soft laugh that again reminded him of her mother. She quickly ripped the wrapping paper off the box, making him glad he hadn't bought the prettier, more expensive gift wrap. Her face lit up. She lightly ran her fingers of the ornate oriental design of the box. "It's beautiful, Uncle Frisco!" she whispered.

"That's not it! Open it!"

She lifted the lid and gasped excitedly. She pulled out the antique necklace. "It's wonderful! I love it!"

"Good. I saw that in this bazaar in India and thought of you."

BJ handed him the box and put the necklace on. "What do you think?"

He smiled, so happy his niece liked the gift. "It looks beautiful on you."

"Thank you!" She hugged him tightly.

"Your welcome," he said, pulling away from her and brushing her dark hair away from her face.

"What?" she asked, concerned with his sudden change in demeanor.

He smiled warmly, cupping her cheek. "You remind me so much of your mother."

She laughed. "Dad said the same thing to me right before I came out here."

"She would be very proud of the wonderful young woman you are."

"That's what Mom and Aunt Felicia said, too!"

"I guess we're all on the same wave length tonight!" His smile faded as he glanced back at the window. "I should be going. They're probably wondering where you're at."

"Thank you for the necklace and the jewelry box." She hugged him again. "Having you here, even just for a few minutes, is the best birthday present I could've asked for. I love you, Uncle Frisco."

He kissed her cheek. "I may not be around to tell you, but I love you, too. Happy Birthday and take care of your old man for me, munchkin."

"You take care of yourself out there and come home every once in a while, okay?"

Frisco just smiled back at her as he walked into the Port Charles night.


End file.
